


Day 7: Skype

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [8]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Bill is missing his Campbell, Campbell has a new nickname, Campbell is 19, Campbell really likes bananas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Phone Sex, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Bill is away on a work trip and Campbell is really missing him. During their nightly video call, Bill turns an innocent act dirty.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Day 7: Skype

**Author's Note:**

> So I usually like to keep my stories set to the time of the (one of the) shows but obviously I couldn’t with this one.

“Campbell? Can you see me? I’m a bit clueless to this.” Bill says through the phone. “When are you getting back from your trip?” Campbell asks, a pout prominent on his face. “And why couldn’t I come?” Bill looks over to someone before looking back to the camera. “It’s not a holiday Campbell, it’s a conference. You’d just get bored.” Bill explains, looking down from the camera to write something down. “But you are okay? Been taking your pills on time?” Campbell nods, walking out of frame for a second. “Campbell?” Bill calls as Campbell grabs a snack before returning to the kitchen table. “I was just getting a snack. Yeah, I’m keeping to the schedule on the fridge. I woke up late yesterday so I had to do things quicker.” He explains, peeling his banana before taking a bite of it. “There’s only two more dinners in the freezer.” He says with his mouth full before taking another bite. “Does that mean, you’ll be back in two days?” He swallows the now mulch before looking back to Bill who seemed a bit more distracted than before. “Yeah I am coming back Friday morning so I should be back to sort out dinner on that night.” He looks over to the person, mouthing something before they leave the room.

“Bill?” Campbell asks, slumping so his head was rested on the counter. “Yeah bud?” He looks up from the sheet of paper again. “I had a funny dream last night. And when I woke up.” He pauses, Bill looks up at him. “I’m listening, Campbell. You woke up and…” Bill prompts, keeping eye contact on the boy. “I was hard. But I didn’t touch myself because you said that I shouldn’t if you weren’t around.” Bill smirks, abandoning the work that he had tried to get down. “Good boy for remembering that. What did you do?” Campbell shrugs. “Just took a shower and watched some TV.” Bill watches him carefully as he takes another bite of the banana. “That banana good?” Bill asks, snake a hand downwards and into his pyjama bottoms. “It’s okay.” He hasn’t noticed what the man was doing yet. “Should we play a game?” Bill suggests, stroking himself gently. “Ooh I love games!” Campbell exclaims about to take another bite when Bill stops him. “Let’s play a game of how much of the banana can you fit in your mouth.” Bill suggests, the boy still none the wiser. “Alright. Do I win anything?” Campbell asks. “Oh yeah, you win a prize.” He says, trying to keep his voice steady. “Are you ready?” Bill asks. Campbell swallows once more before sliding the banana into his mouth. Bill’s hand moved a little faster. “Oh I think you can get more in. Try again.” Bill notes watching the boy as he slid the banana in and out of his mouth.

On one of Campbell’s attempts he hits the back of his throat and chokes. “Okay, I did it pretty far.” He says, biting off the rest of the banana and swallowing it. “You did good. My good boy.” Bill’s voice became huskier as his toes curled into the hotel carpet. “What’s my prize?” Campbell asks, leaning forward into the camera. “Lean back, I can only see the top of your head.” Bill laughs, squeezing his hand a little tighter around himself. “Can you close your eyes for me.” Campbell nods, eyes closing. “Alright I am going to give you your prize. Imagine that my hand is your hand. Got it?” Campbell nods again, lifting a hand up and wriggling his fingers. “Okay, my hand moves down to your trousers and pulls them to your knees.” Bill watches as the boy, eyes still closed, lowers his trousers. “My hand slips into your underwear.” Campbell moves his hand into his underwear and shivers. “Good boy.” Bill coos, moving his hand at a slower pace to hold himself back. “My hand takes a hold of your penis.” Bill could see the knuckles of the boy’s hand through his boxers. “I like my prize.” Campbell whispers, as he starts to move his hand. “Campbell.” Bill scolds, voice steady. “Did I tell you that my hand moved.” The boy shakes his head and stops moving his hand. Bill leant back, enjoying the control he had even through a screen. 

“Okay, my hand starts to move.” Campbell’s lips quiver as he starts to move, over-sensitive for how long Bill kept his waiting. “That’s my good boy.” Bill matches his pace with the boys. “My thumb slides over the tip.” Bill, although he couldn’t see it happen, knew when Campbell did it because his lip slipped between his teeth as he tried to silence a moan. “Campbell you know I love hearing your noises.” Bill praises, voice low. “How about we move a little faster?” Campbell nods, speeding his hand up, mouth agape making Bill wish that he was with Campbell and could fill his pretty mouth up. “Feels good huh?” Bill checks in, Campbell nodding. “Use your words.” Bill tells him, his other hand twisting in the bottom of his shirt. “Your hand feels good.” He moans, head falling back and exposing his neck. “Oh my good boy, coming undone at just my hand.” Bill felt a fire in his lower stomach. “Are you close?” Bill asks and the boy nods, too out of it that he couldn’t speak. “Uh huh.” Was all he could manage. “My hand moves faster up and down.” Bill growls lowly. Campbell let out some beautiful little noise as he got closer and closer, the fire Bill felt in his stomach was now in Campbell’s. “Bill.” He manages, his other hand curling on the kitchen table. “Wait.” Campbell whimpers at Bill’s command. “3…” Campbell is finding it so hard to hold back. “2…” Campbell’s legs twist out. “1.” As Bill finishes the word the boy cums into his own hand, Bill finishing not too long after. “Good boy for being patient.” 

“So remember I’ll be back on Friday after lunch. Do you want me to stay on the call?” Bill asks, after helping the boy clean up. “I think so.” Campbell mutters, looking off to something in the distance. “Campbell.” Bill clicks his fingers. “Over here bud.” Bill chuckles as the boy looks back over. “Sorry.” The boy whispers, eyes closing slightly. “Do we think it is probably time for bed?” Campbell nods at Bill’s suggestion, picking up the phone. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep.” Campbell asks, like he has every night. “Make sure to put the phone on charge though.” Bill reminds, as he watches the boy get onto the bed, shuffling around for a bit with the phone charger before looking to Bill again. “Rest your head on the pillow then. Body under the covers?” Campbell nods, a sleepy smile on his face. “You're not going to bed Bill?” Campbell asks before yawning loudly. “No, I’ve got to finish off some work after you’ve gone to bed.” Campbell nods, nuzzling his head into Bill’s pillow. “You comfy there bub.” Campbell nods again, eyes closing as he hugs the pillow with one arm, the arm with the phone slowly dropping onto the bed; phone going with it. “Nu-night bub. Sleep well.” Bill tells Campbell before hanging up. The boy fell into a deep sleep pretty quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> So ‘bub’ started off as a spelling mistake whilst writing ‘bud’ but I quite like it for Bill to call Campbell, what do you guys think?


End file.
